Steve Young
|10-11| |}} Jon Steven "Steve" Young, born , is a former professional American football quarterback who played 15 seasons in the National Football League (NFL). Young played college football for Brigham Young University, and played professionally for the Los Angeles Express of the United States Football League (USFL), and the NFL's Tampa Bay Buccaneers and San Francisco 49ers. Young was named the NFL's Most Valuable Player in 1992 and 1994, and was the MVP of Super Bowl XXIX. He is a member of the College Football Hall of Fame and the Pro Football Hall of Fame. At the time of his retirement, he had the highest passer rating among NFL quarterbacks with at least 1,500 passing attempts (96.8). As of October 2015, he is ranked fourth all-time, and is ranked highest amongst retired players. His 43 career rushing touchdowns is second among quarterbacks, while his 4,239 rushing yards ranks third all time. Young also won a record six NFL passer rating titles. Because Young was such a great runner, he was heavily recruited by the University of North Carolina, who wanted him to play quarterback in the option offense they were using at the time. However, Young ultimately decided to attend BYU. Initially, he struggled at throwing the ball, and BYU's coaching staff considered switching him to defensive back because of his athleticism. However, he worked hard to improve his passing skills and eventually succeeded record-setting Jim McMahon as BYU's starting QB. Young's senior season (1983) was spectacular. He passed for 3,902 yards and 33 touchdowns in the regular season, and his 71.3% completion percentage set an NCAA single-season record. He also added 544 yards rushing. With Young at quarterback, BYU set an NCAA record by averaging 584.2 yards of total offense per game, with 370.5 of those yards coming from Young's passing and rushing. The Cougars finished the year with an impressive 11–1 record; Young was named First Team All-American by several news organizations and received the Davey O'Brien National Quarterback Award, which recognizes the nation's best collegiate quarterback each year. He also finished second in voting for the Heisman Trophy, behind Nebraska running back Mike Rozier. Young capped his college career by scoring the game-winning touchdown (he caught a halfback pass) in BYU's 21–17 victory over Missouri in the 1983 Holiday Bowl. Young finished his college career with 592 pass completions for 7,733 yards and 56 touchdowns, along with 1,048 rushing yards and 18 touchdowns on the ground. He was enshrined in the College Football Hall of Fame in 2001. Young appeared in one episode of Frasier and one episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (cast as Lois' former high school football quarterback boyfriend, Joe Maloy). He also made a guest appearance as himself in the Dharma & Greg episode "Are You Ready for Some Football?" encouraging Dharma, the team's Number One Fan. In 1995, Young appeared as himself in the Season 6, Episode 12 episode of Beverly Hills, 90210. He also made cameo appearances in the Mormon comedy The Singles Ward (2002) and in two episodes of BYUtv's Studio C (2014). Young also made a guest appearance as himself in season 8 of Wings's "Call me Angel" as a passenger of Sandpiper Air. Young was originally offered a part in the 1998 movie There's Something About Mary, but turned the role down. He was replaced by Brett Favre. Steve Young made a cameo appearance in the sketch "Fastest Newscast Ever" and a longer guest appearance in the sketch "49th Episode Intro". Fastest Newscast Ever The big game went into triple overtime and now this news cast has to fit their entire program into five minutes. Matt Lauer, Diane Sawyer, Wolf Blitzer, Tom Brokaw, Bill O'Reilly or Megan Kelly would be hard pressed to live up to this. Studio C's 49th Episode Intro with Steve Young It's Studio C's 49th episode on Monday, November 17, and we're celebrating all the things that are great about the number 49! Category:Bio Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars